Fazendo bolo de aniversário com Seiya de Pégasu
by TTatiKia
Summary: Eita! Mais um do Seiya na cozinha! Desta vez, ele fará um bolo, pro aniversariante da semana... e mais um ajudante! Oh, meu pai... o que será que vai acontecer desta vez? A série The end...


_Mais um... mais um... mais um... Mas garanto que é o último!_

_Com uma pequena homenagem ao aniversariante da semana! O grande Camus de Aquário!_

_Divirtam-se... e se lambuzem com esse bolo!_

Fazendo bolo de aniversário com Seiya de Pégasu

-Por favor, deixa eu ficar!

-NÃO! – um homem chuta Seiya para a calçada – Você coloca sopas e chás na massa! Você é um retardado! Fora daqui! Nunca mais coloque o pé aqui dentro! – o cara bate a porta do restaurante com toda a força, quase a quebrando

-Humpf! Retardado é você! Não sabe o que é bom, não sabe o que é chique! Vá se ferrar! – Seiya volta, revoltado, chutando o ar, para sua casa.

Chegando na porta da casa de Seiya...

-Unf... acho que vou esfriar a cabeça... – ele dá meia volta e vai pra Fundação Kido.

Chegando lá...

-Hyoga, faz um favorzinho pro Seiynha bunitinho?

-Fala, Seiya...

-Dá um pó de diamante no meu cabeção?

-Mas... por que? Tá doido?

-Por favor!

-Mas...

-Vai, Hyoga! Vai negar um favor? Eu to nervoso!

-Tá... já que insiste...

Hyoga dá um pó de diamante em Seiya, que voa e bate a cabeça na parede.

-Uau! Nossa! Hyoga, valeus!

-Tá... ah, Seiya, antes de você ir embora, eu queria falar uma coisa!

-O que é?

-Bom, é que, amanhã, é ANIVERSÁRIO DO MEU AMADO, IDOLATRADO, SALVE-SALVE, MESTRE CAMUS! – Hyoga sonhador, e super feliz

-... - Seiya

-... – Hyoga

-... e...?

-Como assim "e...?" Ele precisa que a gente faça uma festa pra ele!

-Ah! E o que que eu tenho que fazer?

-Bom, como eu já combinei com os outros, só faltou alguém pra trazer o bolo! – Hyoga

-Ah! Pó dexá comigo! – Seiya

-Tó. Pega esse dinheiro, compra um bolo e esconde na sua casa, valeu?

-Pode deixar... - Seiya pega o dinheiro e vai embora alegríssimo.

Em casa...

-Uau! O Hyoga tá mais forte do que eu imaginei... Ah, pelo menos, esfriei a cabeça... ai... acho que vou jogar vídeo game pra esquecer aquilo...

Seiya vai até seu PS2 jogar futebol (mas ele só tem esse jogo? Parece alguém que eu conheço... olhando para Acqua)

Meia hora depois...

-Ai... cansei... hum... era pra eu fazer alguma coisa... o que era mesmo?... hum... tcho pensar... ai, meu pai, o que era? ... hum... ah, é! O bolo pro Camus! Hehehe... eu não vou comprar, não... vou mostrar meus dotes culin... culinar... er... meus dotes na cozinha! Cadê meu livro de receita?

Seiya vai até seu quarto bagunçado, quase se perde lá, mas consegue achar o bendito livro de receita.

-Ufa! Acho que vou tentar arrumar meu quarto... – ele pula de sua cama, tropeça, bate a cabeça no armário, ficando tonto, e, com muita dificuldade, sai do quarto.

-Ai! Essa doeu... shhhhh... meu ce... cer... cele... meu... cérebo... er... meu crânio tá doendo! Tá chacoalhando... – e com sua visão meio embaçada, ele vai procurando uma receita de bolo.

Escuta sua campainha irritante tocando:

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

-Vixe, que exagero! JÁ VAI! – ele corre até a porta, a abre e dá de cara com Kiki, que, sem perceber, apertava o nariz de Seiya, pensando ser a campainha

-¬¬ Meu nariz não é campainha... – Seiya

-Ops! Desculpe... – Kiki com cara-de-pau – Olha, Seiya, quem eu trouxe!

-Quem? – Seiya

Kiki puxa Jacó pela mão.

-JACÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ! Você aqui! Entrem!

-Seiya, a gente tava ouvindo uns comentários de que era aniver do Camus, e tal... e que você era um ótimo cozinheiro... e aí trombou com a minha cabeça uma idéia fantástica! – Kiki

-Que idéia? Se for o que eu estou pensando, eu tive primeiro que você!

-O que é?

-Um bolo de aniversário pro Camus? Há, o Hyoga pediu pra eu comprar o bolo, mas eu mesmo vou fazer! - Seiya

-Isso mesmo! E aí, eu pensei em vir te ajudar!

-Maravilha! Então, vamos começar? – Seiya

-SIM! – Kiki e Jacó

Os três vão até a cozinha.

-Eu leio, tá? – Kiki

-Ó, vamos fazer um trato: o Kiki lê a receita, eu busco as coisas e o Seiya faz a massa. Tudo bem pra vocês? – Jacó

-SIM! – Seiya e Jacó

-Bom, vou começar a ler! – Kiki

Bolo de aniversário especial 

**PÃO-DE-LÓ**

- 1 dúzia de ovos (ovos extra)  
- 400g de açúcar  
- 400g de farinha de trigo

**RECHEIO DE BRIGADEIRO COM MORANGO**

- 3 latas de leite condensado  
- 9 colheres (sopa) de chocolate em pó   
- 3 colheres (sopa) de margarina  
- 300ml de leite comum  
- 6 caixinhas de morango picado  
- 300g de chocolate granulado

**COBERTURA DE MARSHMALLOW**

- 4 xícaras (chá) de açúcar   
- 2 xícaras (chá) de água  
- 8 claras 

**COBERTURA DE CHOCOLATE**

- 8 colheres (sopa) de chocolate em pó  
- 8 colheres (sopa) de açúcar   
- 2 colheres (sopa) de margarina  
- ½ xícara (chá) de leite comum

**DECORAÇÃO**

- 2 caixas de morangos grandes  
- 3 guaranás ou calda de canela e açúcar

**PÃO-DE-LÓ**

Bata o açúcar e os ovos até dobrar de volume. Em seguida, misture a farinha com o pão-duro. Unte uma assadeira com manteiga, coloque a mistura e leve para assar no forno 200° por 20 minutos.****

**RECHEIO DE BRIGADEIRO COM MORANGO**

Despeje o leite condensado, o chocolate, a margarina e o leite. Misture bem e leve ao fogo mexendo sempre até desprender do fundo da panela. Deixe esfriar e reserve com os morangos e o chocolate granulado.****

**COBERTURA DE MARSHMALLOW**

Coloque o açúcar e a água em uma panela e leve ao fogo até dissolver o açúcar, até ficar em ponto de fio. Bata as claras em neve e acrescente a calda quente sem parar de bater até formar picos firmes. Reserve.****

**COBERTURA DE CHOCOLATE**

Misture todos os ingredientes e leve ao fogo, mexendo, até levantar fervura. Deixe ferver por 5 minutos e reserve.****

**MONTAGEM**

Com uma faca de serra, corte o pão-de-ló em três camadas. Na primeira parte, espalhe uma camada do brigadeiro, os morangos picados e o chocolate granulado. Cubra com a segunda parte do pão-de-ló, umedeça e espalhe o brigadeiro, os morangos e chocolate granulado. Cubra com a última camada de pão-de-ló, umedeça e espalhe o restante do brigadeiro na parte de cima e nas bordas. Cubra o bolo com marshmallow e por cima coloque a cobertura de chocolate e com o garfo faça movimentos circulares. Decore com morangos inteiros e sirva gelado.

-Pão de ló? Por que tem que ser do Ló? Eu nem conheço ele... Eu não sou pão duro... aonde eu vou arranjar alguém pão duro... Ah! – Seiya

-Deixa pra lá... – Kiki

-Tem razão! E não precisa mendigar o Ló, não! Jacó! Vai ali, ó – Seiya apontando – e pega um pão ali dentro do saco!

-Bem, eu... ah... deixa quieto... eu vou pegar... – Jacó

-1 dúzia de ovos extra... – Kiki

-Ei! Por que tem que ser do EXTRA? E se eu quiser comprar no Carrefour? – Seiya revoltado

-Er... Seiya... e se o ovo do EXTRA for melhor que dos outros mercados? – Kiki

-... – Jacó

-É verdade! Então, vamos fazer compras lá no EXTRA! – Seiya – Que bom que eu não preciso gastar meu dinheirinho... o Hyoga me deu... hehehehe...

-Obaaaaa... – Kiki

Chegando no Extra...

-Ai, o que era pra comprar mesmo? – Seiya

-Er... eu... também esqueci! – Kiki

-Olha, eu trouxe a receita, caso tivesse que comprar mais coisa aqui... – Jacó

-Uau, Jacó! Você é muito inteligente! – Kiki e Seiya

-Me empresta a receita, é um minuto! – Seiya

-Claro! A receita é tua! – Jacó

-Ah, é! É os ovos Extra! Tchô dá uma olhada pra ver se tem que comprar mais alguma coisa... hum...

-Olha! Tem que pegar uns morangos, também! – Jacó

-Ainda bem que você viu! Vão pegando os morangos pra mim, que eu vou pegar os ovos do Extra! – Seiya

-Tá! – os dois

Na frente dos ovos...

-Hum... agora, como eu vou saber qual é do Extra? – Seiya, coçando a nuca, desesperado, encarando os ovos.

-Precisa de ajuda? – a atendente

-Bom, eu... preciso de ovos do Extra! – Seiya

-Ah, são estes aqui! – a atendente lhe entrega

-... moça, qual a diferença dos ovos daqui e do Carrefour?

-Nossos produtos têm mais qualidade, e são sempre fresquinhos!

-Hum... então, o pessoal do Carrefour tava me enganando! Eu comprava lá! Antes, eu achava que ovo era tudo igual...

-...

-...mas, agora que eu sei, só vou comprar aqui! Ainda bem que eu vi na receita! Sabia que, na receita de bolo que eu vou fazer pro meu amigo Hyoga, tá mandando comprar os ovos daqui?

-...

-Seiya! Vamos! Já pegamos! – Kiki gritando ao fundo

-Tá! – Seiya se vira pra atendente – Brigado, moça! Se quiser aparecer lá em casa, pra comer o bolo... tá convidada!

-... aham... eu apareço...

-Tchau! – e sai correndo

-Pobrezinho... como é burrinho...– a atendente lamenta, e vai continuar o que estava fazendo...

Em casa...

-Todos já lavaram as mãos? – Jacó

-SIM!

-Podemos começar! – Seiya – Kiki, dá uma lida na receita, enquanto o Jacó pega e eu misturo, certo?

-Tá bom... – Kiki pega a receita – Pode pôr os ovos.

-Quanto? – Seiya

-Tudo!

-Beleza! – Seiya soca os ovos, se melecando, e jogando tudo na bacia.

-"Eca... que bom que ele lavou a mão..." – pensa Jacó

-E agora?

-Açúcar e farinha...

-Tó! – Jacó

Seiya mistura tudo, com a mão...

-Seiya! Aqui tem aqueles "G's"! Não esquece! – Kiki

-Beleza! Jacó, pega ali dentro do armário um pacote de sopa de letrinha!

-Pra que?

-Ué! Tá mandando pôr!

-Mas... isso é grama!

-Grama?

-Como assim? – Kiki

-O mestre Cristal já me explicou. Isso é uma unidade de medida! Aí, tá mandando pôr 400 gramas de açúcar!

-Ah... então, Kiki, me faz um favor? Vai ali no jardim, pega 400 pedaços de grama pra mim?

Jacó dá um tapa na própria testa.

-Credo, Seiya! É muito pra eu ficar catando! – Kiki

-Então, pega bastante, porque eu acho que a gente vai precisar de bastante...

Kiki vai até o jardim, e, usando sua telecinese, arranca vários pedacinhos de grama.

-Pronto, Seiya! – Kiki

-Nossa, já? – Seiya

-Usei minha telecinese! Não sou bobo!

-Oh, sim... istendi! – Seiya

-Er... Seiya... não é assim... e... – Jacó

-Ô, caramba! Cada hora ce fala uma coisa! Ce fala da grama, e eu faço certo; aí, depois ce mi fala que é de outro jeito? Ce tá querendo me enrolar? Cara louco... – Seiya

-Ah, agora que eu perdi meu lindo tempinho catando mato, ce fala isso?

-Coloca aí, Kiki! Desculpa eu xingar você, Jacó, mas é que eu sou quase um mestre Cuca! Eu sei como se faz! O que é pra fazer agora?

-É pra bater até dobrar de volume!

-Intendi! É pra bater até ele ficar inchado! – Seiya

-Nossa, Seiya... tem hora que você fala umas coisas profundas... – Kiki – Já pensou em escrever um livro?

-É... quem sabe, né...? Mas primeiro, o bolo...

-É pra misturar com o pão duro! – Kiki

-... e agora? Eu só conheço a Saori que é pão dura...

-Isso é bobeira! – Kiki – Bom, ô Jacó, unta a forma pra nós?

-Claro... – ele unta – Pronto!

-Maravilha! Deixa eu pôr aí... – Seiya, despejando a massa na forma. – Agora, eu vou ligar o forno...

-Ei, Seiya, enquanto tá fazendo o bolo, a gente pode jogar videogame? – Kiki

-Boa idéia!

-Mas, gente, enquanto o bolo assa, a gente podia ir fazendo o recheio e a cobertura, né? – Jacó

-Verdade... pelo menos, a gente termina rápido! – Seiya – O que precisa, Kiki?

-Leite condensado...

-Tá aqui... – Jacó

-Chocolate, margarina, leite... não esquece a sopa... – Kiki

-Claro! Acha que eu ia esquecer? – Seiya

-Gente... não é pra colocar sopa... é a colher de sopa... – Jacó

-Jacó, onde já se viu uma colher feita de sopa? E eu já fiz isso outras vezes, e o pessoal passou até mal, comendo minhas guloseimas! Comeram tudo de uma vez, né, Kiki?

-Tem razão! O mestre Mú adorou!

-Então, eu devo estar enganado... – Jacó – O mestre Cristal deve ter me ensinado errado...

-Ele só foi bom pra ensinar o Hyoga a lutar! Na cozinha, ele devia ser péssimo!

-Seiya, o que é "ml"? – Kiki

-Num sei...

-É mililitro! – Jacó

-MIL LITROS? – Seiya – Pra que tanto leite? Num vou pôr tudo isso, não!

-Que exagero! É só diminuir! – Kiki – E as caixas de morango...

-METEORO DE PÉGASUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-O que ele tá fazendo? – Jacó, assustado

-Calma! Ele tá picando os morangos... – Kiki

-Hã! Pra que liqu... liquif... lidi... – Seiya

-... liquidificador... – Kiki

-Isso! Pra que isso, quando se tem Meteoros de Pégasu?

¬¬ Jacó

Seiya pica tudo (inclusive as caixas), despeja na panela.

-E agora?

-Tem que colocar no fogo, e mexer até desgrudar o fundo da panela.

-Caramba! Como eu vou fazer pra desgrudar o fundo da panela? Vou ter que estragar outra panela minha? – Seiya

-Como assim, "outra"? – Jacó

-Hehehehe... deixa pra lá... – Seiya, sorriso amarelo

-Ei, Seiya! Eu conheço uma panela que tira o fundo! É pra fazer torta! – Kiki

-Ah, sei... mas eu não tenho...

-Mas pra que desgrudar o fundo? Que besteira... – Kiki

Jacó ia falar, mas resolve deixar quieto...

-Socorro! O negócio vai explodir! – Seiya

-Apaga o fogo! – Kiki

-Ai, meu pai! Tá fervendo! – Seiya

-¬¬Tá levantando fervura... – Jacó

-Você não tava mexendo? Apaga o fogo! – Kiki

Seiya, com uma bandeja na mão, protegendo a cara, vai até o fogão e apaga o fogo.

-Ufa... que susto! – Seiya

-Agora, espera esfriar! – Kiki

-Seiya, o bolo tá cheirando... – Jacó

-Será que já é pra tirar do forno? – Seiya

-Olha, ué! – Kiki

-Uia! – Seiya vê o bolo, quase transbordando pra fora. E quase queimando. – Olha como ele cresceu!

-Que lindo... – Kiki

-Nossa... deu certo... – Jacó

-Ô, Seiya, agora tem que tirar o bolo daí, e colocar numa bandeja! Fica mais bonito! – Kiki

-E eu tenho um troço de colocar bolo! Eu vou pegar!

-Ótimo! – Kiki

-Deixa eu ajudar... ô, mas espera esfriar um pouco... – Jacó

Kiki usa a telecinese, tira o bolo da forma e põe no prato de bolo.

-Hehehehehehe... inteligência! – Kiki se achando – Bom, tem que abrir o bolo no meio com uma faca de serra. – Kiki

-O que o Serra tem a ver com o nosso bolo? – Seiya – Que estranho... primeiro, o tal de Ló, depois algum pão duro, agora o político...

-... – Jacó

-Num precisa ser a faca dele. Até agora, usamos as minhas coisas e deu tudo certo. Pega qualquer faca, e aí eu corto o bolo... – Seiya

-Tá... – Jacó pega uma faca na gaveta – Deixa que eu corto...

-Enquanto isso, eu vou pegar o recheio! – Seiya

Depois de cortar o bolo ao meio, Seiya pôs o recheio, e Kiki ajudou, colocando a parte de cima.

-Isso! Já tá quase pronto! – Seiya – Só falta a cobertura!

-Tá aqui! – Kiki

-Como se lê isso? Masr... marshu... mars... marshumeia... – Seiya

-Marshmallow, Seiya! – Jacó

-Ah, tá... isso aí! Eu já sabia! Era só pra ver se vocês sabiam! – Seiya

¬¬ Jacó

-Eu sei que você é inteligente, Seiya! – Kiki

-Vai! Mãos à obra! Fala aí, Kiki!

-4 xícaras de chá de açúcar...

-Jacó, cata aqueles saquinhos de chá pra mim...

-...?... – Jacó

-Brigado... – Seiya põe na panela chá, e açúcar – E agora?

-Mais chá e água! – Kiki

-Já pus chá! Só água... – Seiya põe água na panela – E aí?

-Agora, tem que deixar a água ferver, até ficar no ponto de fio... o que é isso? – Kiki

-? Fio? – Seiya – Ah! Será fio de cabelo?

-Fio de naylon? – Kiki

-Fio de lã?- Seiya

-Fio de anzol? – Kiki

-... fio de cabelo, que é mais fácil... – Seiya arranca alguns fios de seu próprio cabelo, e põe na água – Agora, deixar ferver...

-...e bater as claras em neve! – Kiki

-Neve? – Seiya – Droga! Estamos no calor! Como eu vou arranjar neve? – se descabelando

-Seiya, é só pra bater as claras... – Jacó – Até parecer neve...

-Que legal! Então, quer dizer que cai clara de ovo batido do céu?

-... não... não é isso... – Jacó

-... e se colocar gelo? É o mais parecido com neve! – Kiki

-Então, pega lá pra mim? É... se não fosse surpresa pro Hyoga, ele poderia ajudar nessa parte...

-Seiya, você tem batedeira? – Jacó

-Claro! Pega ali pra mim no armário? – Seiya

-Tá...

-Pronto! O gelo! Não é melhor triturar?

-É! Vou dar um Meteoro d...

-Ah! Deixa eu quebrar, por favor, por favor, não custa nada, você nunca deixa eu quebrar, é só uma vez... –Kiki

-...tá... – Seiya

-Brigado! – Kiki quebra os gelos com o martelinho de bater bife.

-Pronto! A batedeira! – Jacó – Bom, tem que separar a clara da gema.

-Ótimo... – Seiya pega os ovos, e começa a encara-los...

Um minuto de silêncio...

-Seiya! O que foi? – Jacó

-Como que separa a parte branquinha da parte amarela? – Seiya

-Boa pergunta... – Kiki

-Eu faço... – Jacó pega os ovos, quebra, põe as claras numa vasilha e as gemas na outra.

-NOSSA! Você parece cozinheiro, Jacó! – Seiya

-Me ensina! – Kiki

-Oras... – vermelho – isso é fácil...

-Vou te chamar sempre pra me ajudar, Jacó! – Seiya, super feliz, liga a batedeira, jogando o gelo triturado junto às claras – Me avisa quanto tiver bom, hein? – piscando pra Jacó

-Tá...

Alguns minutos...

-Já tá bom! – Jacó

-Agora, tem que pegar essa água com chá e açúcar, e despejar lá dentro! – Kiki

-Tá legal... – vai despejando... e, milagrosamente, vai formando um marshmallow! (n/as: só queria saber como... de vez em quando, não dá certo... ¬¬)

-Nossa, deu certo... – Jacó

-Brigado, Jacó! Se não fosse você... – Seiya

-Agora, é só colocar a cobertura em cima do bolo! – Kiki

-Eu passo! – Jacó pega uma espátula, e começa a confeitar o bolo

-Nossa... eu nem sabia pra que servia essa colher estranha... – Seiya

¬¬

-Ih! Falta uma outra parte da cobertura! – Kiki

-Qual? – Kiki

-Uma cobertura de chocolate, pra enfeitar! – Kiki

-Vai falando que eu vou fazendo! O Jacó já tá colocando a cobertura no bolo. – Seiya pegando outra panela – Pode falar!

-Sopa e chocolate...

-...já pus...

-...sopa e açúcar...

-...ok...

-...sopa e margarina...

-...certo...

-...e aquele "1,2" que eu não sei...

-Jacó, o que é "1,2"? – Seiya, mostrando a receita pra Jacó

-Ah, isso é "meia xícara"... – Jacó, concentrado em confeitar o bolo.

-Ta... valeu... – Seiya se aproxima de Kiki – Ô, Kiki, é pra colocar meia...

-Vai colocar?

-Se tá mandando... limpa ou suja?

-Limpa, né, Seiya! Seu porco!

-Ah, é que, se colocar suja, pode ficar com gosto de queijo...

-Que nojo!

-Então, pega uma limpa na minha gaveta?

-Fazer o que... ah, é pra pôr leite, também!

-Tá! – enquanto Kiki ia ao quarto, Seiya foi misturando tudo

-Pronto, Seiya! Vai colocar inteira? – Kiki

-Pica ela, igual a gente picou a esponja...

-Tá...

-Agora, pro fogo! – Seiya pôs pra ferver

-Depois que colocar esse chocolate, acabou tudo! – Kiki

-Uia! Mas, sabe... eu não sabia desse negócio de ter que colocar meia no chocolate...

-Deve ser receita nova! – Kiki

-É verdade...

-OLHA AÍ, SEIYA! VAI TRANSBORDAR! – Kiki

-Tá, tá, já tirei do fogo...

-Ei! Tem esse negócio de decoração... – Kiki

-Decora, então, que depois eu leio, pra decorar também.

-Tudo bem...

-Já acabei aqui! – Jacó

-Você sabe colocar esse chocolate no bolo? – Seiya

-Claro! Eu sou bom pra decorar bolo! – Jacó

-Ah, que bom! Então, deixa ele bem legal e bonito, pra todo mundo ver que tá gostoso! Enquanto isso, eu e o Kiki vamos lavar a louça!

-Pode deixar! – Jacó pega a panela com o chocolate, e começa a decorar o bolo. Até achar os pedaços da meia – "Credo..." – ele tira todos os pedaços que encontra, e decora todo o bolo com o chocolate, e também com alguns morangos inteiros.

Assim que terminaram tudo, pararam e ficaram admirando o tão bem-feito trabalho...

No dia seguinte...

-Ai! É hoje! – Hyoga – Aniversário do meu querido, amado, idolatrado, salve-salve, mestre Camus!

¬¬'' todos

-Bom, todos já fizeram o que tinha que fazer, né? – Shun

-Eu já consegui convencer a Saori a deixar fazer a festa no Salão do Grande Mestre! – Shiryu

-Já falei pra todo mundo da surpresa... – Ikki

-... já arranjei os docinhos... – Shun

-E eu os salgados! – Hyoga

-Ah! As bebidas já estão na geladeira! – Ikki

-Ainda bem... – Seiya – Eu levo o bolo, como combinamos.

-É tão bonita essa amizade entre mestre e discípulo... – Shiryu emocionado – Parece meu mestre e eu... que coisa linda...

¬¬''''

-Ainda falta a decoração da festa. – Hyoga

-A Saori disse que ia contratar uns caras pra fazer a decoração. – Shiryu

-Então, já está tudo pronto pra hoje à noite... que bom! – Hyoga – Nos encontramos aqui, então, mais tarde?

-Tudo bem! Eu vou avisar a Shunrey, e... – Shiryu

-Não ia ser uma festa só de homens? – Ikki

-É claro que não, franguinho! Por que? – Hyoga

-Que droga! Eu ia contratar umas dançarinas, sabe...

-Nada disso! Eu vou trazer a Eiri, e não quero saber dessas coisas na frente dela!

-Tá, tá... chato!

-Até à noite!

Todos se despedem...

À noite...

-...ele tá vindo! Apaguem as luzes! – Hyoga eufórico

-"Por que tá tão escuro aqui?" – Camus pensando – Saori? Mandou me chamar? Senhorita Saori?

PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESTA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!

-PRO MESTRE CAMUS TUDOOOO! – Hyoga

-Tá errado, imbecil! – Ikki

-E daí? – Hyoga – TUUUUDOOOOO! ENTÃO COMO É QUE É?

ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

É BIG, É BIG, É BIG, É BIG, É BIG!

É HORA, É HORA, É HORA, É HORA, É HORA!

RÁ TIM BUM!

-ALGUÉM SOLTOU UM PUM! – Miro

-Ih! Alguém pedô! - Seiya

-MIRO! – Hyoga

-Desculpe, não resisti! – Miro, cara de pau...

-PARABÉNS, MESTRE CAMUS! – Hyoga pula de seu lugar pra abraçar Camus – Eu não via a hora de te dar os parabéns, Mestre! Era surpresa!

-Obrigado, Hyoga!

-MONTINHO NO CAMUS! – Miro, já se jogando...

A festa transcorre normalmente, todos felizes, comemorando...

Até que...

-Tá na hora do bolo! – Hyoga

-Droga! Eu queria trazer aquele bolo que sai uma mulher de dentro, dançando só de biquíni... – Ikki

-Cala a boca! – Hyoga

-E por que não trouxe? – Afrodite

-Hum? – Ikki

-... eu poderia sair de dentro do bolo, de biquíni pra vocês... – Afrô sonhando

-... ¬¬'

-Eu sei dançar a Dança do Ventre, gente! Querem ver? – Afrô

-NÃO!

-...chatos...

Seiya aparece, empurrando um carrinho com o bolo, junto a Kiki e Jacó. O bolo estava realmente bonito, graças ao trabalho de Jacó. Todos olhavam o bolo, com água na boca.

-Caramba! Imagina como esse bolo deve estar gostoso! – Deba

-Nossa! Que delícia! - Aioria

-EU QUERO O PRIMEIRO PEDAÇO! - Miro

-Calma, gente! Deixa o mestre Camus assoprar a velinha e cortar o bolo! – Hyoga

-Hyoga... eu não vou assoprar velinha... já estou velho pra isso! – Camus

-Mas, mestre! Eu comprei essa velinha em formato de boneco de neve especialmente pra você assoprar! – Hyoga com os olhinhos brilhando

Camus não resiste.

-Tá bom... – Camus vai assoprar a bendita. Toma fôlego, e...

-ESPERA! NÃO ESQUECE DO PEDIDO!

Camus se engasga com o próprio ar.

-Calma, mestre!

-Tá... deixa eu assoprar isso logo... – Camus pensa um pedido, assopra.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(povo feliz)

A vela acende de novo.

Camus assopra de novo.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(povo mais que feliz)

A vela acende outra vez.

Camus assopra mais uma vez.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(povo ainda mais feliz)

A vela acende de novo.

Camus, já nervoso, olha pra Hyoga.

-É velinha mágica, mestre! Sempre que apaga, ela acende de novo! – Hyoga

Camus dá um esquife na vela.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

(povo desanimado)

-Já chega! – Camus

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (povo calado)

-Mas, mestre... a velinha... – Hyoga

-Já chega! Eu quero comer logo esse bolo! – Miro

-Então, mestre... pode cortar! – Hyoga

-Mon Dieu... – Camus pega uma espátula, e corta o bolo...

-PRA QUEM É O PRIMEIRO PEDAÇO? – Miro

-Bom, esse pedaço, eu quero entregar pra uma pessoa que eu gosto muito...

-"Meu mestre vai dar o primeiro pedaço pra mim! Que emoção..." – Hyoga quase em lágrimas

-... uma pessoa muito legal com todos aqui...

-"Sou eu..." – Hyoga chorando

-...essa pessoa é loira...

-"Com certeza sou eu..." - Hyoga

-... e eu tenho certeza de que é uma pessoa amada por todos!

-Que coisa linda, mestre! Muito obrigado! – Hyoga

-A amizade entre mestre e discípulo! – Shiryu

-... é pra você, June! – Camus

-... obrigada... – June vermelha

-JUNE! JUNE! – todos

-Ei! – Shun com ciúmes – Ela é minha! SÓ MINHA!

-MAS, MESTRE...!

-...e o segundo é pra você, Hyoga! Meu discípulo preferido! – Camus

-...obrigado, mestre... – Hyoga chorando

-E eu? – Miro

-Tó...

-Que pedaço pequeno... – Miro

-...

-Tá... – começa a comer

Todos pegam seus pedaços e começam a comer. Seiya estava emocionado, só esperando os elogios, mas...

-Argh! Que nojo! – Shura – Achei um cabelo neste bolo!

-Eu também... – Mascara

-E que gosto estranho... – Shaka – parece o gosto daquele panetone...

-Tem razão... – Hyoga – Seiya! Onde você comprou esse bolo?

-E-eu? – Seiya – Eu...

Todos param e olham para ele. Já não comiam mais o bolo.

-Esta coisa que chamam de bolo está horrível! – Saori

-Está mesmo parecendo aquele panetone que não deixou eu ir encontrar aquela gata... – Miro

-Por que vocês estão dizendo isso? – Kiki, que não havia comido ainda do bolo (comeu muitos docinhos antes, e agora estava empanturrado) – Vocês gostaram tanto do panetone que o Seiya fez...

-O QUE? – todos

-Então, foi você? – Saga irado – Culpa sua!

-Nosso banheiro ficou interditado! – Kanon

-E ainda por cima foi no meu! – Máscara

-Eu... eu... – Seiya encurralado. Até criar coragem – Mas, se vocês ficaram com dor de barriga, não foi culpa minha! Afinal, ninguém mandou comer tudo de uma só vez!

-Ninguém aqui comeu tudo de uma só vez, seu idiota! –

-Eu só comi um pedaço...

-Bom, eu... achei que tava com um gostinho tão bom... e comi tudo... – Shaka vermelho

-É, até que, de gosto tava bom... – Afrodite – mas achei algumas coisas estranhas, e parei de comer na hora!

-Então, vocês gostaram da sopa de letrinha, né?... – Seiya – É a minha favorita...

-SOPA DE LETRINHA?

-É, no bolo eu também coloquei... na receita tava mandando pôr... – Seiya – Ei... por que vocês estão olhando pra mim desse jeito? Peraí, isso aí é perigoso... não, faca não... O ESCUDO DE ATHENA NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO...

CATAPLOFT!

Mais tarde, depois de tudo explicado, e tudo resolvido, Hyoga saiu, comprou um bolo decente, uma outra vela (mágica) e fez Camus assoprar novamente...

E, assim, a festa foi salva. Ninguém passou mal, e todos se divertiram, até altas horas da madrugada...

Seiya, é óbvio, foi expulso da festa, sem direito a mais nenhum docinho! E, como castigo, os cavaleiros prometeram ir à sua casa, revistar tudo, e arrancar dele todos os livros de receitas, batedeira, liquidificador, e tudo o mais que ele pudesse usar para fazer qualquer outro tipo de receita!

Algumas semanas mais tarde...

-Oi, Seiya! – Kiki – Soube que você ainda tá de castigo... melhorou dos machucados?

-Ah, sim... só esse roxo no meu olho, que tá demorando pra sumir... de resto, só o braço, também, que dói um pouco... esse gesso tá me incomodando...

-Isso logo passa... ei, o que está fazendo?

-Ah, é que, naquele dia, que a gente tava fazendo o bolo, você disse que eu deveria escrever um livro, e eu comecei. Olha o quanto eu já escrevi! – Seiya mostra o caderno. Havia escrito 6 linhas.

-Que legal! É sobre o que?

-Sobre eu! Se chama "Seiya, o defensor de Athena, o cavaleiro de Pégasu"

-Maneiro! Escreve de mim, também, hein?

-Claro! Vou escrever aqui que foi você quem me ajudava na cozinha!

-O mestre Mú vai se orgulhar de mim...

-Só que eu estou com uma dúvida cruel...

-Qual?

-Defensor se escreve como? Com c ou ç?

-Que burro, Seiya! É óbvio que é com ss!

-É por isso que eu gosto de você, garoto...

Fim!

N/as: Isso aí, gente! Esse é o último da série do Seiya na cozinha (pois é, né... já chega!). Agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa grande aventura, essa série de 3 fanfics do Seiya cozinheiro...

_Quero agradecer às pessoas que leram do começo da série: Deni chan, Juliane.chan1, Lu-Hiei-Harumi, Shakinha, Crystalmaster, Princesa Shaka, Kimi Higurashi, e Filha de Saturno! E um agradecimento especial à minha amiga Nelly (ou Maga, hehehe...) que não pôde mandar reviews por não participar deste site! Muito obrigada a todos vocês, que tiveram a paciência de ler essa birosca!_

_Obs: Essa receita é a minha preferida! Eu faço muito desse bolo, é uma delícia! Eu garanto! Ah, todas essas receitas que o Seiya seguiu, são receitas verdadeiras, receitas boas! Mas, sem dúvida, a melhor de todas é essa! Adoro esse bolo... hum..._

_Valeu a todos!_


End file.
